


Fifty Sentences for Ryosuke and Yuri

by haruka



Category: HeySayJump!, Johnny's Entertainment, NYC (Band), Real People Fiction
Genre: 1sentencefics, HeySayJump! - Freeform, Johnny's Entertainment - Freeform, M/M, NYC - Freeform, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 1sentencefics on Dreamwidth.</p><p>Fandom: Real People Fiction<br/>Characters: Yamada Ryosuke/Chinen Yuri (HeySayJump! & NYC)<br/>Theme: Table One<br/>Warnings: Nothing over PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Sentences for Ryosuke and Yuri

01\. **Doll** : Yuri may have been doll-sized, but Ryosuke knew he was tougher than nails.

02\. **Nightmare** : The rumours that Yuri liked Yuma 'that way' gave voice to Ryosuke's worst nightmare.

03\. **Smile** : If a smile could be a weapon, then Yuri believed that Ryosuke's was nuclear.

04\. **Feather** : It was bad enough wearing a feather-trimmed costume for their video, but Yuri's good-natured teasing made it worse.

05\. **Jump** : HeySayJump! was a ten-man band, but Ryosuke and Yuri only ever saw each other.

06\. **Confusion** : Yuri wondered why Ryosuke didn't just come out and say it when he himself never had a problem doing so.

07\. **Explanation** : "Johnny's Boys aren't allowed to have boyfriends," Ryosuke cautioned, "so we can't be too careful."

08\. **Sky** : Ryosuke knew that gymnastics enabled Yuri to feel like a bird flying high overhead, wild and free.

09\. **Name** : He pondered which would sound better: Yamada Yuri or Chinen Ryosuke ....

10\. **Flame** : When Yuri's marshmallow fell off the stick into the flames, Ryosuke didn't hesitate to give his own toasted treat to him.

11\. **Eyes** : Yuri liked school for many reasons, but one of the biggest was seeing Ryosuke wear his adorable glasses all day.

12\. **Fight** : Being mad at Ryosuke was only possible until he started giving him the sad puppy look ….

13\. **Dance** : Yuma admired Yuri and Ryosuke's natural talent at picking up choreography quickly and hoped one day to emulate them.

14\. **Winter** : Admire how Yuri looked with snowflakes glittering on his eyelashes or smack him with a snowball while he was unsuspecting …?

15\. **Drink** : The other band members teased the two of them for indirect kissing whenever they shared a water bottle.

16\. **Perfect** : Ryosuke thought Yuri's flips and back handsprings were as perfect as even his Olympic medallist father's were.

17\. **Expression** : One of the hardest things was for Yuri to keep from laughing when Ryosuke began making goofy faces at the camera during videos.

18\. **Escape** : Ryosuke wished he had a picture of Yuri's face the day they chased him around the stage with bunnies and he was running in terror.

19\. **Mask** : Yuri's face was a mask of stoic resistance when Ryosuke tried to sweet-talk quiz answers out of him.

20\. **Bonds** : As much as they appreciated their fans, the boys got jealous anytime a girl implied she could entice one away from the other.

21\. **Home** : Spending the night at Ryosuke's house meant being mauled by his puppies and teased by his sister, but Yuri still wouldn't miss it.

22\. **Hair** : "Ryosuke, how is it that no matter how hard and fast you dance, that little lock of hair always stays between your eyes?"

23\. **Forgotten** : There was never a forgotten lyric between Ryosuke and Yuri because if either had a momentary lapse, the other would always cover for him.

24\. **Whisper** : "Psst, Yuri, I'll trade you this piece of apple pie for that piece of strawberry shortcake!"

25\. **Red** : Yuri knew the reason Ryosuke's colour in NYC was red was because it stood out the brightest and most vibrantly, just like the boy who wore it.

26\. **Mind** : With the way Yuri scored 100% on school exams, Ryosuke had no clue why he was singing instead of planning a medical career, but he was glad for it.

27\. **Temple** : Yuri's abs made his body look like the proverbial temple, while Ryosuke felt his own was closer to resembling the Marshmallow Man.

28\. **Danger** : When Ryosuke saw Yuri fall off the trapeze at one concert, and Yuri saw Ryosuke fall off the tightrope at another, they were both relieved the circus theme would only last one tour.

29\. **Bruise** : "Yuri, why is it that whenever I get a bruise, you feel compelled to poke at it?"

30\. **Paper** : When Yuri read the sweet fan letter, he thought he recognized the stationary, and Ryosuke's signature at the bottom confirmed it.

31\. **Temptation** : Yuma may have been beautiful, sweet, and talented, but Ryosuke was Ryosuke, so Yuri wouldn't stray.

32\. **Shrug** : Ryosuke lifted his shoulders in a mischievous shrug as he grinned at the reporter who pressed him about he and Yuri's relationship.

33\. **Frown** : Watching Ryosuke frown over a math problem was almost as cute as the nibble marks he left on his pencil.

34\. **Down** : The hotel staff weren't thrilled with having to clean up the down feathers remaining from Yuri and Ryosuke's pillow fight.

35\. **Comfort** : Yuri had been feeling blue until Ryosuke's arms encircled him from behind.

36\. **Loss** : When Ryosuke's puppy went missing, the tears running down his face broke Yuri's heart.

37\. **Found** : As he put the rescued puppy into Ryosuke's arms, the brilliant smile Yuri received warmed his heart.

38\. **Mercy** : When the boys got home almost an hour late, Ryosuke begged for mercy on Yuri's behalf, taking total blame for having missed their bus, although it really had been Yuri's fault.

39\. **Trouble** : When goofing around on the set resulted in a damaged camera, Yuri wondered if Ryosuke would be able to charm their way out of this one.

40\. **Hate** : Although Ryosuke understood the need for the 'no boyfriend' rule at Johnny's, it didn't stop him from hating it with a passion.

41\. **Broom** : Ryosuke could always find a way to make Yuri laugh, even if it was only by riding a broom and waving an imaginary cowboy hat in the air.

42\. **Shield** : Reporters thought that Ryosuke leaping in front of Yuri when the mob of fans rushed them meant he was trying to upstage him, when in reality he was afraid for the other boy's safety.

43\. **Tree** : To Yuri, a tree was like a set of monkey bars he couldn't resist climbing, and Ryosuke loved seeing the joy he felt in it.

44\. **Sleep** : While in New York, when both Yuri and Ryosuke slept in Yuma's room, Yuri chose to share Yuma's bed because he didn't trust himself in Ryosuke's.

45\. **Alley** : When Ryosuke found out that Yuri would always cut through a long, isolated alley on his way to Johnny's, he yelled at him never to risk his safety again.

46\. **Present** : Although the rest of HeySayJump! exchanged Christmas presents as a group, Yuri and Ryosuke slipped off to give each other their gifts privately.

47\. **Caught** : It's always a challenge not being caught in a clinch at Johnny's, but so far the only ones who have caught Ryosuke and Yuri were those hiding clinches of their own.

48\. **Now** : "It's always me who confesses in interviews, Ryosuke; now it's your turn to say how you feel."

49\. **Up** : As Ryosuke looked up into the crowd of thousands, then glanced toward Yuri, he wondered if any of them were prepared for what they were about to hear.

50\. **Click** : Countless cell phone cameras clicked as Ryosuke declared to the concert crowd -- and now the world -- that he loved Yuri more than anyone else.


End file.
